


【正泰】毒药r

by SophiaV0113



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaV0113/pseuds/SophiaV0113





	【正泰】毒药r

现实向，小破车一发完，有黑化

你是我的毒药，因为你我无可救药。

金泰亨醒来的时候只觉得还有些晕眩，视野中的一片黑暗让他不知所措，张开双眼的那一瞬，长长的睫毛划过眼前的布料，是柔软光滑的绸缎遮蔽着他的视野。双手正以一种奇怪的姿势倒扣在不知形状的硬物上，虽然被绑着，但是金泰亨尝试着活动手腕，发现并不疼痛，只是不松不紧的牵制住自己的活动罢了。如果是绑架犯，未免也太贴心了，金泰亨玩味地笑了，粉嫩的舌头舔过略微干燥的嘴唇，即使是下意识的动作都能引人犯罪了。

把他藏起来，把他绑起来，他就只属于自己了……

田柾国在颁奖典礼结束时看着金泰亨和崇拜他的后辈言笑晏晏，勾肩搭背时，就已经快要控制不住表情了。

哥又不乖了呢，怎么能又去靠近别人呢，说好的最喜欢果果的呢？

果然哥要绑起来，牢牢锁在自己身下才可以呢，系上一个蝴蝶结，抽开之后就是只属于自己的礼物了呢。

被打上了田柾国的标签，只属于自己的东西了呢。

金泰亨从来没觉得自己才是被动方，田柾国可以选择和同龄的亲故谈笑风生，他自然也可以和崇拜自己的后辈嬉笑打闹，这很公平，不过是有一条名为嫉妒的毒蛇正恶毒的吐着信子，盘踞在心中。心里告诉自己田柾国只是自己的，但实际上不是在自欺欺人吗，田柾国也存在着金泰亨无法拥有的部分呵。

金泰亨中了田柾国的毒，无可救药。

抽开蒙着双眼的黑绸带，涣散的瞳孔带着迷离的味道，床上那人出神的注视着眼前恍惚的身影。

果然太漂亮了，只有吃掉，彻头彻尾的吃掉才能让他属于自己呢。

顶礼膜拜一般将头埋在了他的肩窝，温热的唇舌含住了对方的喉结轻轻舔咬，床上那人不自觉的发出了小兽一般的呜咽，听得人心里猫爪似的痒，恨不得马上将其拆吃入腹。顺着优美的颈线一路亲吻，直到漂亮精致的锁骨，恶意的留下了鲜红张扬的吻痕，嘴唇所过之处，肌肤一片灼热，泛出了粉嫩的色泽。

脸上的妆容还没有卸去，眼角的粉色魅惑又勾人，与含着泪的眼眸出奇的搭配，明明噙满了莹莹的泪珠勾引自己，嘴上却发出了这样求饶的呜咽。

哥哥真的太不诚实了呢，吃掉我，占有我吧……

你的双眼明明是这么说的，真是惹人犯罪的坏孩子啊。

都是哥哥的错啊，长得这么漂亮还诱惑别人，光是绑起来果然还不够啊。

留着薄茧的手指毫无征兆的捏住胸前的红樱拉扯，触电一般，痛感与快感迅速地通过神经中枢传送到身体的每一个细胞。对于情欲的渴望，让那人不自觉的交叉着双腿，讨好的蹭着身上人的裤腿。

很快响起了水乳交融的交合声，伴随着身下人无力的呻吟，显得更加撩拨人心，捉弄的挑逗，深入的契合，发狠的冲撞，身体无法控制地痉挛，承受不住地哭饶低泣。

显然身上之人并没有给他开口的机会，黑色的口枷也让床上之人无法言语，只能用水润的双眸含情脉脉的望着他。不想迎合可又不自觉的收紧下身主动邀请，敞开身子卖力地讨好那人的巨大。是因为身体过于契合，还是因为感情上的只愿意被他操弄，他没有过多想过，只是知道即使是猎物，也会选择猎人。

“哥今天又不乖了呢……”

田柾国轻嗅着金泰亨发丝间若有若无的清香，甜甜的笑了，乖巧的像个不谙世事的孩子，下一秒眼神却猛然阴沉，狠狠摩擦身下人内壁敏感的一处，逼得被绑在身下的人不自觉忍痛握拳，匀称流畅的肌理紧紧绷起，勾勒出紧致的腰线和纤瘦的骨型。

“后辈有我干得哥爽吗……”

说完，便大开大合的操弄，每一次都撞上了身下人的敏感点，抑制着的呜咽声让田柾国感到莫名的满足，只有金泰亨被他绑着，像个提线木偶般任他操纵才能让他感受到无上的快乐，这样无助又可怜的模样，只属于自己呢。

手腕因为长时间的束缚已被勒出了浅浅的红痕，在金泰亨挣扎的情况下，显得格外有凌虐的美感。田柾国心疼的亲吻着金泰亨手腕上还算不上伤口的印记，却依然不愿松绑。

哥就是有这么调皮呢，只要稍稍松手，回头立马就不在自己身边了呢。

所以只要稍稍忍耐一下，只要自己在哥的身上留下足够的印记，将哥完全吃干抹净，就可以让哥真正在自己身边了呢。

修长白皙的手指在湿软的口腔里灵活的搅弄，惹得金泰亨半眯着眸子摇头讨饶，却因口枷的牵制只能默默呜咽，透明的津液沾湿了红润的嘴唇，小猫一般的撒娇让田柾国不禁挑起了眉。识时务的大猫顺着田柾国的手指，用舌头讨好的包裹着，舔舐着，像是品尝着自己最爱的草莓冰淇淋。

即使是老虎，在驯兽师面前，也不过是一只嗷嗷撒娇的小猫。

而兔子着急了也会咬人，只不过有些人用兔子的柔顺外貌来伪装自己的真实身份。

金泰亨真正的哭泣很少，除了祖母的去世和MAMA获得大赏后的失控，他很少真的流泪，但是田柾国却见了很多次。

更恶劣的是，田柾国只允许金泰亨在自己的面前哭，也只允许金泰亨为了田柾国流泪。

雾蒙蒙的双眼已经在自己面前绽放多次，但是田柾国依旧感受到无法抑制的心动，这是为了自己才流泪的金泰亨。

实在忍不住想听到金泰亨声音的田柾国终于取下了身下人的口枷，清亮的少年音此刻夹杂着情欲，沙哑而沉闷。

“哥是不是憋坏了？”

还没等金泰亨答复，田柾国就开始挺直腰身，硕大的阴茎早已熟悉金泰亨身体的敏感点，湿软的媚肉热情的贴合闯进来的异物，田柾国却毫不留恋的迅速退出，等到因为渴求的本能而不断收缩时，在立刻狠狠肏入，不留一丝缝隙。

金泰亨连呻吟都变得破碎不堪，泪水和涎水下意识的流淌着，感受着田柾国在自己体内毫不留情的操弄，只觉得自己是真的被小兔子操透了，里里外外，彻彻底底，他是真的被贴上了田柾国的标签，却让他感到莫名安心。

“柾国……够了，我不要了……”

无力继续的金泰亨终于找到机会吐出了几个字，却被笑眯眯的田柾国无情的打断。

“哥怎么能说谎呢，明明前面还这么敏感。”

只是用沾染了精液的手触碰了已经发软的性器，金泰亨的阴茎又被田柾国刺激的有了反应，颤颤巍巍的站了起来，无视了金泰亨无助地摇头。田柾国的指尖轻巧的绕着马眼来来回回的打转，金泰亨控制不住的咬住了嘴唇，似乎下一秒就要在高潮下死去，田柾国却没有给他这个机会，直接用手堵住了马眼，不让金泰亨发泄出来。

“哥要保证下次不再和后辈讲话了，我就松手哦。”

明知道田柾国的话有多么无理取闹，金泰亨在这一刻已经失去了思考的能力，对于欲望的渴求让他不住哭喊。

“不会，以后不会……柾国，放，恩，放手……求你……”

“哥可要说到做到啊。”

松手的那一瞬，近乎透明的液体从端口汩汩的流出，沾上了田柾国的大腿。整个房间都飘散着情欲的味道，糜乱不堪的床铺，随地乱扔的衣服，身下人遍布全身的斑驳红痕，无一不说明了两个人的性事持续了多久，进行了多少次。

“自己还不是和金有谦勾肩搭背……”

田柾国本来是想放过金泰亨的，如果不是听到了这句话，他都准备抱着金泰亨进浴室洗漱了。

呵，是谁当初说自己太内向，不能太过依靠哥哥们，要多和同龄的亲故多交往的？

手掌握住了纤细的脚踝，不让身下人动弹，田柾国直接张嘴含住了金泰亨身下的前端，柔软湿热的舌头包裹着马眼，让刚刚才射过的巨物又产生了反应，金泰亨苦不堪言，想要反抗，却被田柾国一手制住，不得动弹。

“本来是不想用的，是哥逼我的。”

粗大的仿真阴茎直接塞到了身下人的股间，适应了田柾国的火热，冰凉的异物刺激的金泰亨忍不住收缩后穴，前面的吞吐又让金泰亨感受到难以形容的火热，他在田柾国的身下成为了任其摆弄的玩偶，身体已经不属于自己了，一半冰冷，一半火热。

等到金泰亨再次快要攀上情欲的高峰，田柾国突然关掉了身后已固定频率抽插的异物，拔出后欣赏着金泰亨由粉嫩变为深红的后穴，穴肉不停地蠕动着、收缩着，似乎还在留恋刚才的异物，田柾国在抽出物体时，发现已经被金泰亨的身体捂热了。

“柾国，求你，进来……”

田柾国眨了眨眼睛，贴心的说：“哥放心，我肯定比那个更大，动得更快。”

才没担心这个，和一个仿真模型较什么劲啊，当然金泰亨也不敢再说话了，毕竟他觉得不管自己说什么，田柾国都能找出理由，再狠狠地把他肏上一遍。

明明是被欺负的流眼泪，吃干抹净，为什么自己会觉得愉快呢？

望着身上人优美的肌肉线条，金泰亨被起起伏伏的操弄着快要失了神。

果然啊，柾国，我们两个人都坏掉了呢，你的毒只有我能解，我的毒只有你能解。

那么就共同沉沦，共赴深渊吧。

END


End file.
